dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Angels
is a document. Obtaining ; Bought from * Dick Kerboo Brandtawa at (24,-34) for 50 kamas Contents Page 1 Prophets, Cults and Faith I am Mystic and I'm loving it Acidrik Fenlapanse Page 2 Page 3 Prophets If we could hear what's going through the Prophets' minds, we would hear many many messages rushing in. They are over the stage of intuitions. Those ones are addicted to signs. They open a book of magic spells at random and find the answer to their questions. Sometimes it's a Bow Wow which shows you the way. Wishes suddenly granted? Pure coincidence? Any philosopher will tell you there's no such thing as coincidences. The prophet never thanks for no reason. And god grows. When he lights up a holy candle, burns an incense stick, he feeds his god. If he makes an offering, or tame a cairn, the god then pulls out all the stops! Voices are echoing in his head, party time! The prophet preaches like mad and often becomes martyr but he's passed on his faith a hundred times. And that's enough. When he starts, the god clings to his new converts as a glue stick. He listens to their prayers and quickly grants their wishes. With time, he becomes powerful... Page 4 The World, the gods Books of the ancestors are probably right: as soon as this World was created, the ten gods blessed it with a kind deed each. I don't see why it should be any different anyway. Trust an old erudite man, gods were best doing it... Because even if the gods of the Universe usueally mix smoothly, they don't hesitate to confront each other when it comes to attracting new souls that would be faithful and devoted to them! Bt the way, a World recently created is a very attractive place for a soul. Quite often very old souls decide to incarnate themselves there, keeping full conscience of their past lives. That's why our World, despite its young age, counts skilled and expert warriors, as well as alchemists, smithmagi who perfectly master their art, and exceptional beings that old legends still talk about. Page 5 Cults and Faith At the origin of the World, cults were a lot more numerous than today. The belief in one unique god even circulated among some magi and priests. I shall allow myself to open a little parenthesis here, as I want to talk about the physiognomy of the beings of our World. Gosh! If you've read all this it's probably because you certainly wonder why Cras have pointy ears? Osamodas, a forked tail? And Sadidas, a bushy head? Why Inn-keepers are so fat and why they don't have the features of a Sram or a Xelor? Regarding the overweight Inn-keeper, the beer excess probably has something to do with it. But another thousand questions are yet to be asked. One thing is sure. Here below (and the rules would be the same in the entire Universe), Faith conditions the pysical appearance of the beings. Indeed, the faith given by a soul to a divinity has an influence on it mortal coil. The latter tends to take up the features (both physical and behavioural) of the Page 6 venerated divinity. What about blood relationships you may wonder? It's darned easy. If followers from different cults got married, they wouldn't have children in the biological sense of it. Their children would be akin to spiritual sons and saughters. A soul that would feel afinities with the values of the couple could decide to become their son or daughter. Please note: an incarnated sould could choose to be a disciple of a god OR wait a while and reflect on its real faith. In this second case, it would incarnate under a humanoid appearance and a child would be born! It would now be free to become a disciple or to remain an atheist. In the latter case, it would keep its humanoid appearance. A soul that decided to incarnate itself within a long lineage of Iop would embrace the Iopesque faith and would most certainly look like a young Iop. Page 7 Whereas a soul that decided to incarate itself within a long lineage of Inn-keepers would have its whole teenage years to decide to which cult it wanted to devote its spiritual life to. This decision making period ended at puberty. Once the stream of spiritual hormones was gone, you could no longer embrace a cult - save a miraculous conversion recognized by the god himself. Many and a time I have heard this question: Herdegrize, where are we born? And I always answer that it depends on the choice of the soul... It may decide to incarnate itself in an egg that will then hatch, whether in a Prespic nest, or in an evil rose, how could I know? What really matters is that beings come to life! Pray to your god The follower who wants to pay homage to his god will be well-inspired to go to the city of Astrub. There, he can leave his offering at his god's feet. He will be able to do the same in one of the temples of Amakna. No Page 8 need for luxurious gifts! To please your god, just think about the gift he did to the world a long time ago. You shall then offer him something that exists thanks to his gift. It's only fair! You'll learn more if you read the following pages where I describe each cult. I've got a whole lot of documentation on each god, and I had long talks with their followers. Their testimonies have much more values than any speculation of an uninspired erudite mane.